1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of wearing apparel, and to the particular field of stockings, and supporting features thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When wearing socks, many people experience discomfort caused by the elastic bands in socks near the top thereof and which are used to hold the sock up on the wearer""s leg. Some socks locate this elastic band above the wearer""s ankle, while others locate this elastic band on the wearer""s calf. In either case, since the elastic band is located at the top of the sock, it must be fairly strong in order to maintain the sock in a desired position on the wearer. The strong elastic band can be uncomfortable and it can also interfere with circulation in the wearer""s foot and leg.
Therefore, many people either roll down their socks or simply put up with the discomfort associated with the elastic bands in the socks.
Therefore, there is a need for a""sock that can be securely held in place on a wearer, yet will not create discomfort or interfere with circulation in the wearer""s foot or leg.
Still further, many socks that are supported by elastic bands located at the top are not aesthetically appealing. It is also difficult to make such socks appealing due to the limitations associated with the location of the supporting band.
Therefore, there is a need for a sock that is amenable to various designs while still being securely supported on the wearer.
It is also observed that when a sock is supported by an elastic band located at the top of the sock, that elastic band will be located on the calf of a wearer. Since most socks extend to near the lower portion of the wearer""s calf, there is an inclined surface against which the elastic band presses. This surface is inclined downwardly toward the wearer""s foot. This downward inclination biases the sock to cause the sock to slip down the wearer""s leg. This is generally countered by making the elastic band tighter. However, tightening the elastic band will exacerbate the above-discussed problems associated with impairing circulation and/or leaving pressure marks on the wearer.
Therefore, there is a need for a sock that can be securely held in place without requiring engaging the wearer in a location that is sloped or inclined in a manner that vitiates the support feature of the sock.
Some socks overcome this problem by making the sock longer. That is, the sock extends past the mid calf location of the wearer. This may solve one problem, but creates others because the sock may be more expensive to manufacture due to the added material with respect to shorter socks, and may people do not like to wear lengthy socks such as this, especially in hot weather.
Therefore, there is a need for a sock that can be securely supported on a wearer without requiring the sock to extend to a mid calf location on the wearer.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a sock that can be securely held in place on a wearer, yet will not create discomfort or interfere with circulation in the wearer""s foot or leg.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sock that is amenable to various designs while still being securely supported on the wearer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sock that can be securely held in place without requiring engaging the wearer in a location that is sloped or inclined in a manner that vitiates the support feature of the sock.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sock that can be securely supported on a wearer without requiring the sock to extend to a mid calf location on the wearer.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a sock that has the elastic used to support the sock on the wearer located near the ankle portion of the wearer when the sock is in place on the wearer. Positioning the elastic band adjacent to the ankle of the wearer and spaced from the top of the sock removes the pressure associated with the elastic band from the calf of the wearer and distributes this pressure in an area that will make that pressure comfortable and will not inhibit circulation. The ankle area of the wearer also is not inclined in a manner that tends to cause a sock to slip and thus the elastic band associated with the sock of the present invention need not be as strong as socks using an elastic band in the top portion thereof. This makes the sock more comfortable than prior socks yet keeps the sock securely in place on the wearer. This also permits a sock to be shorter than socks that reach mid calf yet still keeps the sock securely in place on the wearer. A manufacturer need not produce large socks to satisfy those wearers who require their socks to be held securely in place.
Other forms of the sock include a secondary band of elastic material located near the top rim of the sock; however, this secondary band of elastic material will be loose and will not inhibit circulation since the primary support for the sock will be associated with the band of elastic located near the ankle so the secondary band of elastic material can be loose and comfortable. Moisture absorbing material can be located inside the sock and the band or bands of elastic material can be various colors to add to the aesthetic appeal of the sock.